


Dressed In Dresses

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry lose a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed In Dresses

“This does nothing for my figure,”

                Harry looked at his boyfriend in horror, “Screw your figure! Draco, we’re in fucking dresses.”

                “Yes, I realize that,” Draco drawled, “And that light blue one does nothing with your eyes, a nice emerald green would’ve been nice.”

                “We’re. In. Dresses.” Harry stated, “I don’t give a shit, I want to get out of them!”

                Draco sighed, “You know Pansy and Granger won’t let us out of this dare until we strut in the Great Hall,”

                Growling, Harry crossed his arms, “This sucks.”

                Draco smirked, “Ah, but my little lion, to be a true Slytherin, one must go with the strides and make them go with him.”

                “Uh…”

                Rolling his eyes, Draco wrapped an arm over Harry’s bare shoulders, “Meaning, we go in with our heads high…and get back at them later.”

                Harry nodded but sighed, “But, you got the black one!” he whined

                Draco smirked and pecked Harry’s lips, “Don’t worry, we won’t be wearing them long,”

                Wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck, the smaller boy smirked, “Oh, really?”

                “Something has to come out of this ridiculous dare,” Draco murmured, “And while the color does nothing for your eyes, the dress does everything for your figure, and I can’t help but want to ravish it thoroughly.”

                Grinning, Harry lightly pecked Draco’s nose, “Well, then. Let’s get this over with so you can.”


End file.
